


Melon bun x Avocado cookie shorts

by WonderWobin



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Game: Cookie Run: Ovenbreak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28079115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderWobin/pseuds/WonderWobin
Summary: 5 short stories about the dynamic duo, Melon bun and Avocado cookie!
Relationships: Avocado Cookie/Melon Bun Cookie (Cookie Run)
Kudos: 1





	Melon bun x Avocado cookie shorts

1\. The hospital visit

It was a mishap. She fell down the stairs in a rush to get to work.

Avocado of course, basically tore a line through town with her fists to get to Melon bun’s hospital bed and make sure her wife was alive, which she was.

“Sweets, it’s just a broken leg, I’ve had worse.” She would mutter, but in reality, she was high off painkillers. Even so, Avocado was trying to tell hospital jokes to cheer her up. 

“You know what we’ll have to call you now, Melon…”

“...say it and I'll put my ring in some jelly soup and  _ Eat it.” _

“...Nevermind.”

When the doctors told the couple that Melon’s break wouldn’t need surgery, and that she was free to be sent home, the two sighed in relief. 

As Avocado brought her out of the hospital in a wheelchair, Avocado really quietly said.

“...I-lean.”

_ “SOMEONE GET ME SOME JELLY SOUP  _ **_RIGHT NOW!!!”_ **

2\. Halloween

This haunted house was  _ soooooo _ cheesy!

At least Melon bun thought it was. Avocado, on the other hand, was practically hiding in Melon bun’s cutesy halloween sweater with the lame looking ghost on it. She was clinging to Melon bun’s waist, Eye’s bigger than dinner plates and lip quivering. 

“I-Is it over yet…?” She said, voice shaking before a very poorly made Skeleton popped out from behind a bush, Avocado screamed like a little girl, rushed behind Melon bun’s 

Back, and continued to whimper. 

“Goodness Gracious, Avo! You’re so silly. It’s just a skeleton.” Melon bun laughed. “See?” She poked and prodded the skeleton. Avocado wasn’t convinced. She was still spooked. “Can we just go!?” 

“Sure thing, sweet cheeks.” She said with a giggle, heading for the door. Avocado suddenly had an idea. She hid behind a bush instead of following Melon bun. Melon bun was none the wiser.

As she went to the end of the Haunted house she turned around to look for Avocado. “You ready babe--??” She looked around. “Avocado?”

“BOO!!!” Avocado yelled, jumping out in front of Melon bun with her Best scary face. Melon bun fell back in surprise with wide eyes. “A-Avo!! Y-You scared me!!” 

“What can i say? It’s fright night.” She said with a wink, helping Melon bun to her feet with a wink. Melon bun giggled. “You’re right. Now let’s get out of here!”

On the way out, Avocado looked behind her, She shuddered one last time, but knew that she had Melon bun to protect her from anything spooky.

3\. Romance at it’s finest

“I’m home, sweets!” melon bun announced to her lover, Avocado as she opened the door to their shared home. Something was different this time, though. Melon bun put away her miner hat, and noticed there were a bundle of roses on the table where she usually left her work stuff.   


“Huh? Who are these for--oh!” She blushed, realizing they were for her, from Avocado. She turned around from the flowers and noticed there were rose petals and little tea lights on the floor, leading up to the bedroom. She blushed even more. “Dang, pulling out all the stops, are we?” 

Melon bun walked up the stairs, finding a box of her favorite chocolates on the way. She went to the door where their bedroom was, to find it closed. She heard romantic music behind the door. She loosened her collar a little, feeling a little devious already. “This is gonna be good~” She cooed. However, when she opened the door, It was not what she expected. 

There sat Avocado, Sitting provocatively, in an inflatable T-rex Costume.

“Hello there, Melon Bun~” She said, gesturing for her to come closer. 

Melon bun stared at her for five seconds, before slowly turning around and closing the door. 

“I hate you so much right now, Avo.”

Dino Sour’s Hysterical laughter could be heard from the closet, when Melon bun realized later that day that he was recording the whole thing with secret cameras, she said he’s never coming over for Jelly soup again. Apparently Avocado borrowed the suit from Dino sour. 

4\. Watch your words!

Melon bun had been putting up with Goblin’s annoying demeanor all day. He loved to try to steal her gems when she wasn’t looking, Tell her everything she was doing was wrong (even though she had done it the same for quite a while), and most annoyingly of all, Jump out of random places and yell “OOGA BOOGA!”.

That made her the most upset, but when he did that, she’d just Slap him a new one and he’d usually leave her alone for at least the rest of the hour.

After working all week and not seeing Avocado all week since they didn’t live together yet, she felt relief that Avocado would be up at the end of the mines waiting for her. She heaved a sigh as Goblin left her alone finally. 

She reached the opening of the mine and looked around, no Avocado in sight. 

“That’s odd...I told Avocado to meet me here--”

“OOGA BOOGA!!” Avocado said in a giggly voice jumping out from behind one of the boulders near the mine. 

Melon bun cookie’s eye twitched. She suddenly let out the most irritated, Angered scream anyone ever heard to the point some nearby birds flew away in fear. Even a few rocks nearby seemed to rumble at this noise. 

“...Mel?” Avocado said, uncovering her ears in pure shock. 

But Melon bun didn’t respond, she simply took Avocado’s hand, started for her house. Avocado realized what she probably did.

“Goblin?”

Melon bun sighed, and said in a now very raspy voice.    
“Eeyup.”

5\. Hold on tight!

A beautiful day for a trip to the amusement park! At least to Avocado it was. Sure, Melon bun was smiling and having fun, but when Avocado wanted to ride the biggest scariest looking Roller coaster in the whole gosh darn park, Melon bun instantly said no.

“But whyyyyyyy?” Avocado would whine. Melon bun would try to ignore her whines for going on the ride, and she’d try to make Avocado go on something like the ferris wheel, but she finally said something that struck a nerve in Melon.

“What, are you chicken?” 

“...Let’s go. I’ll show you who’s chicken!!”

The roller coaster went up higher than any other coaster in the park, Melon bun’s normally fair skin was now as white as a sheet, she side eyed Avocado, expecting her to be all excited, but instead, she was somehow paler than Melon bun. That made her even more irritated.   
“What?! I thought you were soooo excited to go on this ride!”

“I was but I am also terrified of heights.” Avocado blurted out with a sheepish smile. Melon bun rolled her eyes and hugged her. “Hang on tight then, we can scream together.” Avocado almost instantly had her in a death grip hug as the coaster went down. 

The picture of the two crying on the roller coaster is still hanging up on their kitchen fridge to this day.


End file.
